Dark Secret
by TheDarkGrimoire
Summary: There all kinds of secrets in the world. Of course they're all different and unique in their own right. But like the old sayings goes:"Never judge a book by its cover." And to "Always expect the unexpected to happen" as a certain individual soon will learn.


**A/N: Presenting another work from TDG!  
UPDATED: Cleaned up some spelling and punctuation errors.  
**

* * *

"Rebecca come on! What's been bothering you? You know you can talk to me about anything." Said a young man with a red shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, cargo shorts with the same mark as the shirt and white shoes. He stood at 5'4, has red spiky hair, a small black chin strap and big warm brown eyes.

A young woman wearing skinny jeans and a grey halter top with jet black long hair that reached to the middle of her back looked at her boyfriend with her bright blue eyes, with a distraught look. She took a deep breath and said "My family is having a big reunion this weekend and I... I don't know if they'll like you or not."

He stepped in front of her and laughed, a welcoming grin on his face. "This is me we're talking about. Tommy Nall! Your boyfriend of five years now! Our families are so close already its like me and you are already married~!

She blushed furiously and pushed him on his butt, laughing like a drunken fool.

"You idiot! That's what makes me nervous about the whole thing! Say anything like that and we'll never hear the end of it!" She pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

Tommy leaped to his feet and went up to Rebecca. He gently placed his hands on her shoulders and said "Come on Rebecca. I'm sorry if I made you scared but I'm promise. Everything will turn out fine."

She stared into his eyes for a second and shook her head. "No... I should be the one apologizing. I've known you since elementary school after all!" She gave him a peck on the cheek and, if it was even possible, he smiled harder then he was before.

"And hooked up pretty much since then!"

They walked together to her home, hand in hand.

For the last hour Tommy and Rebecca just did the usual.

"Fuck fuck fuck!"  
"YES! YES!"

***BOOM***

"NOOOOOOOOO!"  
"YEAH!"

The grenade went off killing Rebecca and securing Tommys victory in Call Of Duty. He hopped up and stared dancing. She fell back on her bed, hands covering face and groaning out loud.

"I am still the king!"

She suddenly flailed around until she was sitting up and giving him a piercing angry glare.

"I'm calling bullshit on that! I was behind a wall when you shot me!"

"I didn't shoot you, I threw a grenade at you!"

"WHAT?!"

"I had my grenade in hand, waited for a few seconds and threw it at you! Didn't you see that incredible kill cam?!" Her response was to tackle him off the bed, lock his hands above his head and stand over him. "Angry aren't we?"

She moved closer until her breath hit his ear. "You owe me..."  
"And what do I owe you madam?" His smile didn't leave him as she furiously kissed him all over his face and when she reached his neck she gave him a few quick nibbles. He let out a small groan as her fangs grazed and pinched his neck skin.

~Awooo!~

They turned around to see a tiny and adorable little Zoura in the Rebeccas bed room door. the Zoura bounced in and got in between the two and licked Tommys face affectionately.

"Hi Shelly! I missed you too!" He rubbed the female Zouras fluffy mane. Rebeccaa was tight-lipped at the Zouras interference.

"Che! I swear that she knows when me and you are together." She folded her arms as she saw Tommy cuddle the little Pokemon in his arms on the floor.

"Well with the way you were screaming she probably thought you were in danger."  
"So were you!"  
"Semantics."

The Zouras signature laugh rang out as the two went back and forth. Shelly wiggled out of Tommys grasp and jumped in the air and, covered in an aura of a mix of dark and light purple, transformed into a small child wearing a yellow sundress standing at 3'4ft with short red hair, rosy cheeks and bright blue eyes that matched Rebeccas.

"She's only trying to watch out for you anyway. She loves you so much she even tries to look like your little sister. Speaking of is she gonna come back anytime soon?" The last time he saw her was about a few weeks ago. Zoura was getting good at looking like her.

"She still attends the school a few towns over. You'll see her during the reunion." She sat on the bed, grabbed Shelly and placed her on her lap and stared to pet her, all the while Shelly is giggling happily.

"Speaking of, when is everyone going to come over? And how many can we expect?" He sat beside her on the bed.

"Well... The last time we had a reunion there were about thirty something that came. And that wasn't even all of them at the then some of them might have gotten married, had kids so way more then that!" She laughed to herself.

"Wow! That's huge! I was feeling confident before but seeing that many..." He drifted as a small amount of confidence faded away.

Rebecca gave him a small punch on the shoulder. "Don't start getting weak on me now! You told me not to worry and I'm telling you the same! Besides my mom and dad like you!"

He smiled. 'Your mom yes, your dad... I still have burn marks on the back of my head from his stares.'

Tommy gave both girls a kiss on the cheek. "I better get home before dad starts to worry. Call me whenever you want OK?"

"I know I know...Love you." A warm smile spread across her face.

"I love you too." I waved them goodbye as I head for the door.

**-Tommy's POV-**

"Man why the hell is it getting so dark fast? Its barely 7."

Looking up I see the sky was bathed in a soft mixture of red,orange, purple, with hints of the incoming black/blue night sky. The lights on the sidewalk flipped on suddenly.

"OK I need to hurry. I don't want mom and dad to get worried...And I'm feeling a little creeped out here."

The neighborhood was pretty much the same as I went on. The houses passed by out of my Peripheral and sometimes a car would drive by. I couldn't see the driver but I always waved at them. Who knows, I might make someones day. The little things make everyone happy.

I kept walking and walking and walking...And walking... Then I walked faster. And faster...And faster... You see where I'm going with this right?

The more I kept running the less it seemed I was making an progress. I don't know what the hell was happening but I knew something was way off. I just had no idea what. Suddenly-

***THAWK!***

**"GAHH!"**

I didn't even have time to see. It just felt like I was close lined across the bridge of my nose and almost did a flip in the air and somehow landed on the side of my hip.

"Owwwww...Damn it!" I touched the bridge of my nose and flinched immediately. I felt a bit of blood run down onto my lip.

"I run around like an idiot and I get cloth-lined across the nose... Fan-fucking-tastic."

When I looked at what hit me I saw-  
"The hell?!"

I'm in the forest! Surrounded by trees, grass, the entire set up!

"How, when?"

Unfortunately my questioning was cute short when I heard a growl behind me. I turned my head to see...Ah fuck...

I turned to face a hulking, immensely huge Zoroark! Not just bigger then normal, I mean standing at what I think is six plus feet tall, a set of blood red claws, thick heavy looking black fur, piercing blue eyes and a drooling maw showing off flesh tearing teeth.

It growled as I made eye contact with it.

I took a step back. It took a step forward

Zoroark attacked!  
It lunged at me, swiping its claw at what would have been my throat if I didn't duck under it. It shifted its body to face me again. It jumped at me again but this time I kicked out towards its incoming head bashing my heal into its nose. It reeled back for a second but then it slashed at me with its sharp claws again, cutting me across my chest.

"Ahhhhh! FUCK!" My hand went to my bleeding chest. Big mistake.

The monster Pokemon tackled me to the ground, pinning one of my left arm down, cutting deep into me! Its face came close to my own but I used my free arm to wrap around its other claw and grab its thick throat as best I could. Its open, drooling mouth inched closer. My strength was nowhere in the same league of this monster.  
Before I knew it I could already feel its hot breath bashing against my neck. "The...Helll... !"

Without a second though I opened my mouth and bite it across its eye! It reeled back in pain giving me the opportunity to get off the ground and attack again with a threw kick against what I think is the chest."ROOOARK!" It went as I kicked it across the chest but it wasn't done yet! The zoroark kicked one of my legs out from under me, knocking me face first into the ground! I rolled to avoid a stab to the back but I couldn't dodge the following stomp right on the cut on my chest. I felt a rip crack.

I looked up to see the moon rise behind it as It stood over me like a predator standing over its kill. It raised its claw in the air to deal the final blow. I grabbed its foot and tried to move it and get out of the way but it was simply to much All I could do was glare back at it. It stood like that, holding its blood red claw in the air as if allowing me my final thoughts.

"Sorry mom, dad..."  
Just as I was about to utter my final word it threw its claw down, aimed at my throat.  
"And I'm so sorry Rebecca..."

All I could do was wait for the final strike...

...

...

...

...

I opened my eyes only to see a claw pointed right at my juggler and the stone cold face of the Zoroark. "Well you expect me to beg or something?"

It pulled its claw back and stepped off my chest. I didn't take any chances and got on my feet faster then I can remember, but doing so made me feel lightheaded and stumble on my feet.

It motioned me with one of its claws to follow it.  
'Either follow it or risk getting attacked again.' I could hear the Zoroark breathing hard. 'Maybe I did more damage then I though.' Suddenly it turned around to lunge at me again and hold my arms in place with hits huge haunches crushing my hips.

"You-MMMPH!"

It...Kissed me! A ZOROARK KISSED ME!

Its huge tongue slipped in my mouth and It was so long I could feel it brush against my tonsils! All I could do was watch with wide eyes as this Zoroark had its way with me. If I tried anything I'm sure I'd be killed...But the way it looked at me was like it wanted me to do SOMETHING! So...I kissed back. While its tongue overpowered mine easily in size and strength but that didn't stop me, or it, from trying to out do the other.

Its blue eyes locked with mine through out our...Make out section.

I'm embarrassed to say that I was getting aroused from our action. I could tell the creature knew what it had done to me because it started to grind its large hips into my lap.

Its soft lips pulled away from me and I found myself trying to catch its maw again... I should have felt ashamed but I didn't. I wanted to kiss it again. I wanted to feel its dark hair brush my face again, its tongue to coil mine again.

"Damn it." I slammed my head into the ground. Why did all this feel good? Why the hell is this Zoroark trying to make me...Uhhh!

It clasped both my hands above my head with one set of claws and using the other it traveled down my to my zipper.

I knew what it wanted.

And I didn't have a choice but to go along with it.

I gasped as I felt my member exposed to the night air. I looked down to see it stare at my pecker. Just..Staring. For a human I like to think I'm at a nice size at just seven inches with a nice thickness but I'm assuming compared to a Lucario or Rapadash I'm not in the same league.

"Hey,"It snapped its eyes up to me when I said something. "Can you quite staring. Its embarrassing." It turned its attention away from me and leaned closer to my crotch and I could feel it sniffed me. "Hey!" Yelling seemed to make it focus more at me then what I'm packing but this time it had a menacing smile on its face. It let go of my arms and just sat there at my feet, waiting for me to say something. Rubbing my wrist I sat up and looked at the creature looking at me.

"Your...Not letting me go are you?"

It shook its head 'NO'.

"You... Want me to-"

Before I could finish it violently shook its head 'YES' with that grin still on its snout.

"Why me? I'm sure there are plenty of other Pokemon that woul-"

I didn't get to finish again when it tackled me into a tree with its face inches from my own. It shook its head violently 'NO' over and over so hard I thought its head would fly off and to further its point it kissed me on the mouth again with more passion then before.

Poor thing...I don't know what was going on with this Zoroark, but...

*sigh*

"Sorry Rebecca..." 'Please forgive me.' I silently prayed the last part to myself. The Zoroark purred as it nuzzled into my neck still wearing that grin. But that was wiped away when I kissed her first this time. She leaned forward pushing me back, licking any part of my mouth it can reach. Its breath wasn't putrid but noticeable. We pulled apart just to catch a breath but in just a second later we were at it again. And like that I was up and ready to go further. It pulled away and I found myself begging for her lips again.

"Zoroark.."

She caught me off guard by turning around and displaying her self to me.

Self confession... I've never seen a woman naked in real life. Not even Rebecca as much as I wanted too.

Zoroarks' looked amazing. Her labia was red and swollen with arousal, giving off a heavy musk through her juices which oozed out and created a shine between her powerful heavily furred thighs. Her butt wasn't huge but it looked very alluring with its petite yet firmly displayed muscle.

Thinking back to all the porn I ever watched in my life I tried to please her with my tongue. I pushed my face in and was assaulted with a mouth full of her strong scent. She let out a relieved sigh as I forced my tongue into her quivering pussy, even backing up into give me as much access as possible. I had to pull away, her smell was just too strong for me. I instead fingered her as best as a novice like me could.  
Zoroark was mewing as my finger was soaked with her. "Rooooarrrrkk." She turned her head to me, her tongue hanging out and panting. "You like that, huh?" I would have asked for maybe some sort of repayment but with sharp fangs like that I think I'm OK. She, however didn't think so.

Zoroark backed up only to turn and displayed herself on her back to me. Getting the message I placed one arm on her knee for support and pushed against her soft labia. She gave me an annoyed growl.

"Hey, your making me cheat on my girlfriend so let me go at my own pace." She growled again. "Hmph." Applying some extra pressure, I suddenly entered her incredibly tight hole.

"ZOROARK!" Her eyes widened as I tore past her hymen and into her deliciously hot depths. Zoroark wrapped her arms and legs around me and panted in my face.

"Its OK.. Relax.." I tried to comfort her through the pain. She gritted her teeth as I felt her walls squeeze and contract around me. Her powerful muscles made it hard to move but i managed to pull out slightly and using her own restraints slammed back deep into her. Her eyes flashed with pain and pleasure .She whimpered but a grin spread across her face.

"Roark, Zoroark!"

I understood what she wanted. We started to rut like real Pokemon. I hammered as hard and deep into her as I could and with each hit, the sweet melody of her growls and roars of pleasure echoed into my ears.

The moon shined high brightly, reflecting off of Zoroarks beautiful eyes.

Eyes.

Her...Eyes...

I don't know what happened... But for s split second I could see Rebecca instead of the Zoroark below me when I gazed into her eyes.

Zoroark had her arms held out as if inviting me to her deep embrace. I leaned in and ferociously kissed her again, her sharp teeth felt incredible and the danger only made it all the more intense. Her walls gave one final violent squeeze around me, milking me as hard as possible and then it hit me.

Or more precisely us.

**"RRRRRRROOOOAARKKKK!" **She gave a loud vicious roar as her climax hit its peak and I copied her roar with my own. As we came my hot seed splashed against her juices, mixing together and flowing into her depths. Her hips shook violently as I rode along with her through the end of her first hard mating. I was drenched with sweat as I bathed in the after glow of our love making. This time I was hovering over my panting partner. I gave her a grin and kissed her cheek. Zoroark smiled and pulled me close in a hug, my face buried into her red fluffy mane.

...And without warning her fangs grazed across my neck. My eyes shot open when she did that and when she pulled away to look at me right in the eyes I could tell what was going on in her mind. Before I could say anything she pushed a claw to my lips. I felt so tired and exhausted... And much more enlightened about Rebecca.

She purred and nuzzled into my chest before falling asleep and me shortly behind her.

**10mins Eariler- In a certain house in town**

Inside a normal looking home a young woman and man were in the kitchen, cooking all sorts of food late into the night. The tall man rubbed some sweat off across his forehead. The woman gave him a tap on the back. "Come on David! We have to keep cooking!"

The man named David slumped slightly and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I know honey. But do you really think we'll need all this food for the family?"

"My dad could eat all this in a few minutes!" She pulled on a pair of gloves and went to the oven, pulling out a set of large cooked flying type Pokemon glazed and decorated with vegetables. "Now check on the rice, please. Don't let it get burned."

"I got it love." He kissed her across the cheek.

A little Zoura walked into the kitchen as the couple frantically cooked. The woman turned to see the tricky fox.

"Shelly!"

The fox stopped in its tracks.

"What did I tell you about walking around the house transformed?! You only do that when we have strangers and Tommy are around!"

The little Zoura huffed and transformed into a little girl in a sundress. "Ahhhhh mom but it feels way better like that! And why can't I show Tommy?! He's nice!"

The mother was about to explain why but that was cut short.

**"RRRRRRROOOOAARKKKK!" **A loud roar rang out from the forest for the entire world to hear.

A sly grin grew over the older woman's face while her husbands grimaced."Good news Shelly...No need to change for Tommy any more."

"Yaaaay!"  
Shelly went to the closest window and looked out into the moon lit night. "That was sis right?! I've never heard her roar like that ! Do you think I can roar like that one day?"

Her dad patted her head and gave her a serious look "Not until you find someone **VERY** special person and your over 20."

"Ahhhhh! But thats way to long!"

As the two of them went back and forth the woman looked out the window, and reminisced about her and her husbands first mating together. She bit her lip at the the memory of their first 'love mating' and becoming a true Were-Zoroark.

'Go get him honey! And try not to hurt him to bad.' She giggled at the very thought.

**END?**


End file.
